gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X105E Strike Gundam E
The GAT-X105E Strike Gundam E '''(aka '''Strike Enhanced, Strike E) is a Mobile Suit in the Cosmic Era timeline. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GAT-X105E Strike Gundam E is created as part of the "Actaeon Project", a joint development between several companies led by Actaeon Industries and Phantom Pain. It is developed based on the data of Sven Cal Payang's Strike Gundam IWSP, and unlike the original Strike Gundam, the Strike E has VPS armor and a power extender that improves the MS's operational time. To give the pilot easier control over the Strike E, it is equipped with an upgraded control and AI system. New shoulder sub-thrusters are also installed to allow for better control of the machine in space. The Strike E's head unit has been given an overhaul. The cooling vents at the center of the Strike's face are moved to the sides due to the use of an improved CIWS system, and because of the new layout of the enhanced sensor system. To facilitate communication and coordination between allies during close combat, a new Phantom Pain communications system is also installed in the head and the cheek armor has been redesigned for better cooling. Lastly, new environmental sensors are added to augment the Strike E's combat adaptability. Strike E retains the head-mounted CIWS guns, but replaces the "Armor Schneider" combat knives with two "Shorty" Beam rifles. Additionally, it mounts rocket anchors in various parts of its body and can use either Strike or Duel Gundam's beam rifle as its optional handheld weapon. Armaments ;*M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm Automatic CIWS :Installed in the head of the Strike E are two automatic (Close-In Weapon System) vulcans. While not very effective at damaging the armor of a MS, they serve as point-defense weapons for destroying incoming missiles, enemy aircraft/fighters and other light-armored targets or to deter enemy MS from closing in. ;*M8F-SB1 "Shorty" Beam Rifles :While most mobile suits feature a single handheld beam rifle, the Strike E instead is equipped with two small M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifle. Despite their small size and a 15% decrease in effective combat range compared to standard rifles, these are powerful enough to destroy an enemy unit with a single shot. When not in use, they are mounted on the side skirt armor, where the combat knives were stored on the original Strike. ;*57mm High-energy Beam Rifle~Strike Gundam's :One of two optional beam rifles that Strike E can use. It has a longer range than the "Shorty" beam rifle. ;*57mm High-energy Beam Rifle~Duel Gundam's :The other optional beam rifle that Strike E can use, it also has a longer range than the "Shorty" beam rifle and is fitted with a underslung single-shot grenade launcher. Special Equipment & Features ;*Power Extender :A device that improves a mobile suits energy storage capacity, allowing it to use its Phase Shift Armor for a longer duration than other mobile suits. ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs :Like its predecessor, the Strike E includes hardpoints for Striker Packs. While it can mount both the old and new Striker Packs, the Strike E has a custom pack which is designed specifically for it, which is the "Noir Striker" and results in the GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir. Additional, the Strike E also has new model Striker Packs which are called Another Trial. The new Sword Striker now has two beam boomerangs and two rocket anchors, both mounted on specialized packs on the forearms, while the new Launcher Striker has the anti-ship vulcan and gun launchers relocated to a modified backpack as Strike E cannot mount them on the shoulder. ;*Operating System :The Strike E uses the [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneral '''U'nilateral 'N'euro-link 'D'ispersive 'A'utonomic 'M'aneuver synthesis system]] operating system. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :A new version of the Phase Shift armor used on the original Strike. Variable Phase Shift allows the MS to automatically alter the strength and by extension the power consumption of the PS Armor, depending on what combat configuration or situation that MS is in. As a result, the MS's colors changes, but all these must be programmed beforehand. Strike E's VPS armor changes its colors according to the Striker Pack it is equipped with at the moment, but this only applies to the Noir Striker and Another Trial Striker Packs. ;*EQS1358 Rocket Anchors :A more unique feature of the Strike E, one EQS1358 rocket anchor is mounted in each hand and foot, for a total of four rocket anchors. These anchors can be used for various purposes, such as for maneuvering or to grapple a unit and throw it over a short distance. The attached cable is coated with a special polymer that allows the pilot to adjust the physical properties (thickness, strength, etc.) of the cable upon firing. History During the First Alliance-PLANT War, the Earth Alliance's Atlantic Federation created the Strike as part of its G Project. After the war, as part of the "Actaeon Project" MS development plan, at least one other Strike was re-manufactured. This unit was piloted by Phantom Pain pilot, Sven Cal Payang, in the form of Strike Gundam IWSP. Data collected from Sven's Strike Gundam IWSP would eventually lead to the base Strike Gundam being upgraded into the Strike E (with the "E" standing for "Enhanced") and later, the Strike Noir. While similar to the original Strike in appearance, the structural and design changes implemented on the Strike E by Actaeon were intended to increase the unit's power efficiency and therefore improve its operating time. An unknown number of Strike E were produced by Actaeon Industries. Sven's Strike E seems to be initially equipped with IWSP, before switching over to the Noir Striker. The unit often operated as part of a special combat MS platoon with three or more other pilots, which foremost include the GAT-X1022 Blu Duel and GAT-X103AP Verde Buster. The Phantom Pain also had at least two more Strike E units for testing the Another Trial Striker Packs. These two units are later used by Phantom Pain pilots, Dana Snip and Emilio Bloderick. Another unit, piloted by a mysterious man named Lukas O'Donnell, has appeared alongside Xist Elwes and his CGUE, as a back-up for the Serpent Tail and Alliance forces stationed in East Asia's Forest Preserve No. 13. Lukas used his unit several times to fight against ZAFT forces stationed in the area. Variants ;*GAT-X105E Another Trial Sword Strike E‎ ;*GAT-X105E Another Trial Launcher Strike E‎ ;*GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam ;*GAT-X105E+AQM/E-M1 Strike Gundam E IWSP Gallery Gat-x105e-m8f-sb1.jpg|M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifle Gat-x105e-eqs1358.jpg|EQS1358 rocket anchor Gat-x105-beamrifle.jpg|57mm high-energy beam rifle Gat-x102-beamrifle.jpg|57mm high-energy beam rifle w/175mm grenade launcher External links *GAT-X105E Strike E on MAHQ *SEED-Stargazer official site (Mecha section)